twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidhrael
= Aidhrael, The Sword of Reckoning = = Known Information = Aidhrael first descended from the Golden Heavens many years ago, near the end of the Age of Eur and the start of the Age of Zyte, brought down by the outcry and the need for her particular virtue at the time. Aidhrael joined the Returned in September of the second year of Adelrune after being betrayed by a group of Inquisitors that had used her to slay a demon. At one point, Aidhrael even served as the Commander of the Guard, offering her abilities to the protection of Solace and its people.Due to the ineffectiveness of the position she decided to leave the command, so that her hands would not be tied in manners concerning Solace. Recently Aidhrael has returned from a short period of absence from the town of Solace, and Port Fray. There are many speculations as to why she left, but when asked she will speak of rot and infection among the populace of the Returned. On her return to Port Fray in October 5th year of Adelrune she arrived ready for war with Bel'e'athru. Allies had gathered, and the end times were at hand. To the surprise of many, when Bel'e'athru had arrived it was not how he was from long ago, but had somehow possessed and corrupted Star, a greater Celestial and an ally that Aidhrael had sought after for many years to aid in the coming battles. Her spirit broken and hopes dashed, all she could do was to aid others in their attempts to defeat this powerful new threat. After a display of power, Star then gathered her forces and left. Aidhrael was granted another chance to battle with Star from her adopted sister Hope, in the form of a great ritual to imbue her with increased power. Ancient Celestial oils had been gathered, the likes of which would never be seen again, and were cast upon her armor, and with the sacrifice of Sir Arthur Roca, the ritual was complete. In October, the 5th year of Adelrune, Aidhrael ascended from her form to become a new goddess. During her time as a goddess, she fought far from Tear, attempting to distract Star and keep her on the run, while gathering power of her own to fight Star fully. In November, 7r, Aidhrael returned to Tear to fight alongside the Returned in the Battle of Port Frey. After saving Hope from Bel'e'athru's control, she stood in defense of the Returned and the residents of Port Frey against Arasimiel and Star until Star was cast into the Oubliette. After the Battle of Port Frey, Aidhrael was not seen again until March, 8r, when she arrived in Solace with several new Returned she had gathered while attempting to rescue Hope from Eden's Pits. It was quickly discovered that Aidhrael had sacrificed her godhood in order to effect this rescue; she was a mere Returned once more. Over the next several months, Aidhrael settled back into life in Solace, falling back into familiar patterns with old friends. In November, 8r, Aidhrael discovered that her brother, the Fallen Celestial of Warmth Teppidus Ado, was en route to Tear. She negotiated with his Chosen and cultists, turning them away from burning the homes of townsfolk in Port Frey in favor of attacking the undead swamps near Theddespari. She has a strong sense of duty to those who cannot protect themselves, and to dispense retribution to those that deserve it. Status Aidhrael currently holds no pins of status, though she is recognized in Solace as the Celestial equivalent of a knight. Allies * Aramis * Thadriel * Cúron * Hope * Corvus * Aislynn * Sir Arthur Roca * Dame Jeanette Enemies * David * Most free roaming demons of Inexo * Inquisitors * Golden Chalice * Some Nadine. * Bel'e'athru Rumors * Had created a very pretty lake in times long past. * Does not like weddings. * Has begun to gather a small following of Celestials, Demons, and Effendal in the hopes of becoming the first god worshiped by these normally non-theistic races. * Few realize that Aidhrael's signature blues are worn intentionally to stand in stark contrast to the reds and oranges that her twin brother, Teppidus Ado, wears. * Though Aidhrael often claims to subsist on the sense of resolution that follows successful vengeance, the reality is that she must drink the blood of the slain victim. Former noble of the Celestial-hunting House Kaelin, Cúron Arandir is one of the few who knows this weakness; some believe that he has used this knowledge to leash the powerful Celestial. * Aidhrael grants a wish to anyone who shares a glass of cinnamon-orange juice with her. * Aidhrael is a fashion star in Dace and has the utmost regard for her trademark appearance. * Many fear that Aidhrael has gone insane since her recent victory over her demonic counterpart. "The Balance has shifted, no question. She's completely unopposed now," claimed one informant. * There have been questions since Aidhrael's return to Solace about whether she is, in fact, Aidhrael, or whether Aidhrael was slain in the battle against Bel'e'athru and replaced by a shape-shifting demon. * Many rumors have circulated lately that she knits a different themed sweater every gathering for Mieletassa. No leads so far as to the location of these garments * It is said her virtue is that of not giving a care. * She is beautiful and strong and smitey smite * Aidhrael's armor can be heard for miles and sends her enemies running the sound is praised in the heavens. * Rumor has it even the mist runs from her. * Will smite for Caera. *Rumor has it Aidhrael grows tired of the Returned and their actions, seeing them as vain, greedy, almost evil creatures. *Rumor has it, when she is even SIGHTED by shades, they mist from sheer fear of her Retribution *Aidhrael is V Quotes * "The sun shall rise again" * "And the wicked shall be cast out by the righteous, their dark taint purified by the light." * ".....I didn't know he would sizzle like that" * "Destroy all which is evil, so that all which is good may flourish" Character Inspirations Quite a few things, personality and mannerisms were taken from some of the angels of Supernatural Imperius, Tyrael. (inspiration ) Soundtrack Blood Bound Glory to the Brave ^A tribute to her recently deceased brother Aramis, to remember him by.